Greatest Gift
by nothingbutafling
Summary: A Mother's Day fic, just a tad late ^_^;;;;; Read it though please!


A/N: I was inspired to write this after thinking of a way to create the perfect Mother's Day Card. So, presenting…this fic! (^_^)v It's one-shot too btw…obviously hehe. Just a cute little fic. And since I don't wanna ruin the mood of the fic at the end w/a A/N, send additional questions, comments, flames, whatever to misty102588@yahoo.com. 

Note: I started this the night before Mother's Day (10ish? 11ish?) and finished 37 minutes after Mother's day (PST). And sorry if it's choppy. It's really late….

Disclaimer: It's my fic and I'll own Pokemon if I want to. *sigh* too bad that doesn't work. I do own the poem at the end though! Awesome, eh? ^_____^

****

Greatest Gift

~ A Mother's Day Fic ~

Delia Ketchum sadly took another sip of tea as she read the Sunday paper. It was the second Sunday of May and once again, for the third year in a row, she was sitting alone at her kitchen table. Even Mimie had gone out to run errands that would take him another two days. Thus, she was alone on another Mother's Day afternoon.

_It hadn't always been like this,_ Delia thought idly as she flipped through the comics section. _Before he left Ash always did something special for me on Mother's Day…_

~*~ Flashback ~*~

OMPH!

Delia was awakened by the sound of her five year old son crashing into her while bouncing on her bed. Lifting her head wearily she looked at the boy who was bouncing on his knees. 

"Momma, look what I made you!" he shouted, obviously proud of himself at the folded piece of construction paper that he held in his hands.

Delia smiled gently at the words that were printed on the front: "I Love You Mommi." Flipping it open she saw the same relatively neat handwriting in crayon again, this time saying "Hapi Mom's Day"

"It's lovely Ash," Delia said, kissing her son's head and stroking his hair. 

"Happy Mom's Day Momma," Ash said beaming.

Delia smiled as she thought of her special "Ash box," a box, or actually, several of things that Ash had done, such as accomplishments, goals, mini Pokemon figurines of those he had caught, etc. Inside one of them was a slightly old and obviously cherished card with the words "I Love You Mommi" on them.

Of course, Ash hadn't always had a nice morning greeting….

__

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Delia awoke to the sounds of bangs and screams from the kitchen. Wondering what on earth Ash had done this time and when the age of exploring would be over, she got out of bed and pulled on a robe.

Seven year old Ash heard the footsteps of his mother coming down the stairs and panicked. He hadn't meant to shout so loud when he burnt part of his finger on a frying pan, but he was in pain. Hastily shoving the burnt toast and half-cooked eyes and pancakes (or what was made from pancake batter, as the shape and look was indescribable) onto a plate and put it next to the glass half full of orange juice with seeds in it.

Delia paused in the doorway, taking in the mess in the kitchen. There were eggshells all over the floor, as well as some yolk and orange juice. There was pancake batter dripping all over the counter and a suspiciously burning smell lingering in the air. Folding her arms she glared at her son in a clear you-are-so-busted look.

Ash laughed sheepishly. "Uh, Happy Mother's Day?"

Delia laughed silently as she remembered how she had been upset but merely blew off cleaning the kitchen and went out for breakfast with Ash. As punishment the next day she doubled his chores and made him clean the kitchen. A picture of the messy kitchen however landed up in one of her Ash boxes just to remember that day. After all, he had tried so hard…

_So why couldn't he tried hard for the past two years? _Delia wondered angrily. 

__

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"Ash!" Delia exclaimed happily, beaming at her son. "How is everything so far?"

"Good!" Ash said excitedly. "I just have to go to the Cinnabar Island gym and another gym for me to collect all the badges!"

"That's wonderful sweetie!"

"I know!" Ash said, a goofy smile plastered on his face that was meant for a six-year old and not at all making him look like the ten-year old he was. "Anyway I know Mother's Day isn't for another week but we're going to be hitting the road so I probably won't be within 40 feet of a phone for a while?"

"Oh," Delia faltered. **But you've always done something for me!!!!!!**

_"Well then Mom Happy Mother's Day!" Ash exclaimed before hanging up._

"Don't forget to change your underwear everyday," Delia said automatically only to realize that she was talking to a blank screen.

_And then last year he didn't even call a week before or a week after,_ Delia sighed and stared into her teacup. _It's true that he's busy trying to make his dreams come true but I miss my little boy…_

Getting up from the table and plopping onto the couch, Delia turned on the tv and flipped through channels. Halfway through a program on how to make mousse au chocolat (chocolate mousse), she fell asleep on the couch.

Outside, three teens watched from the bushes. 

"PokeMaster to AquaBeauty and PewterStud," a boy with messy black hair muttered.

A girl with reddish orange turned and smacked him on the head. "Ash!" she hissed. "We're standing right next to you!"

"But it sounds cool!" Ash protested.

"Yeah Misty," the older guy standing to the left of Ash with spiky hair.

Misty switched her glare over to the boy. "Brock, the only reason you think that the names are cool is because you chose them yourself. Now let's go!"

~*~

Delia awoke to the sounds of laughter in the kitchen. However, instead of feeling alarmed and threatened, she felt a sense of tranquility.

A very familiar voice rang out which Delia picked up clearly as her own son. Happiness swelled up in Delia's heart as she listened to him talk.

"Mom's going to be so excited to see me!" Ash exclaimed. "I know I've been too busy to do somehting nice for her for the years I was away and that's why I'm so glad I finished up with the Johto League early. I'm so glad you guys came with me, especially you Brock cuz you know I can't cook."

A smile hovered around Delia's lips as she realized that her little Ashy still, no matter what, loved her.

"You better go call your mom Ash, dinner's almost ready."

"Ok Brock. By the way, what are you making?"

"He's MADE Poulet vallée d'Auge."

"And what is that Miss High and Mighty Water Princess?"

"Uh Brock?"

"It's chicken with cider and apples. Chill out guys and Ash, go wake your mom up."

Delia slumped down into the couch again and closed her eyes, pretending to be sleeping. After a moment of fake sleeping she was nudged awake. Opening her eyes Delia was greeted by the cherubic face of Ash.

"Happy Mother's Day Momma," Ash said with a cheerful grin.

Delia couldn't help but smile. 

__

Nothing more precious

Then a mother's love

Nothing more to treasure

Then the blessing of a child

Pour your heart and soul

Into the happiness of another

Cuz the greatest gift a mother can receive

Is the love of her child


End file.
